


Take Care

by roseygoldbeauty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mates Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 23:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseygoldbeauty/pseuds/roseygoldbeauty
Summary: The pack comes back from a hunt battered and bruised, Stiles takes care of them like he always does.





	Take Care

The pack stumbled into the used to be clean house, their shoes dragging mud and blood onto the floors. Erica was in Boyd's arm, conscious but unable to hold back the tears of pain. Issac was hanging off of Jackson's back, battered and bruised that reduced small whines from the worried kanima. Derek, Scott, Lydia, and Stiles were able to walk but had injuries nonetheless.

Stiles went to the b bathroom, grabbing a bucket, various clothes and a bucket along with a bottle of vodka. He walked back to the kitchen where everyone had now sat down, exhausted and hurt. The spark put the bucket on the island, filling with with vodka and letting the clothes soak while he took out the large medical kit and laid it out on the free island space.

Without being told, Derek pulled out the soft ice packs they had in the freezer and painkillers from the cabinet above to fridge. He handed both to Stiles you gave a small smile in return that read "Thank you". The Alpha only nodded before proceeding to sit down, holding Issac's hand to provide him comfort from his Alpha.

The ambered eyed human started with Erica, seeing how she was the most hurt. He sat her on the island and held her hurt wrist gently, whispering comforting words as he used the vodka-soaked cloth to wipe away the blood and grime. Knowing it would heal fully once she rested, he didn't bother to wrap it. He gave her an ice pack and gave her a kiss on the head, which earned him a tired smile.

Once Erica was safe and sound with Boyd in their room, Stiles moved onto Issac, noticing the broken ribs that have exhausted the pup so much in trying to make them heal. He sighed sadly and nodded at Jackson, who immediately knew what he needed to do. Issac whined as Stiles focused on his magic, Jackson held tightly onto his mates hand, whispering that it would be okay.

When Stiles' hands hovered over the pup's now bare stomach, the beta let out a loud whine and various painful yips. Isaac tried to pull away, but Jackson's grip was luckily stronger than his mate's thrashing. To add to the chaos, Derek lost control of his wolf when hearing his pup's loud cries. His eyes flamed red and a growl erupted from his throat, ready to lunge at Stiles if it wasn't for Scott holding his Alpha back.

" I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. ' The kanima practically pleaded into Issac's ear. Stiles was soon done, strapping a large ice pack gently to his stomach and kissing his cheek.

" You did so well Issac. I'm proud of you. " The spark whispered, earning a sniffle and nod from Isaac. As they moved upstairs, Stiles quickly went to Derek, taking the half-shifted Alpha's face into his hands and looking into his fiery eyes. The human didn't even flinch when Derek snapped his fangs at him.

" Hey, Hey! He's okay. He's okay Derek. I had to heal his ribs. Your pup is okay, Alpha. " Stiles' voice was loud and strong, showing his Alpha he trusted him and that he was not afraid. Scott took a step back as Derek's growls reduced to downright whines, Stiles only sighed calmly and wraps his arms around the Alpha's neck. He lets Derek bury his face in his neck and breathe in his vanilla, autumn smell.

Derek's hands were gripping Stiles' shirt tightly, loosening each time he took in more of Stiles' sweet scent.

" That's it, Sourwolf. Go take a cold shower and calm down, I'll look at your wounds after I take care of Scott and check on the pups. Sound good? " Stiles said as calmly as he could while his heart beats faster than normal. As soon as Derek nodded he practically ran upstairs to his room to shower and calm down his wolf.

Scott suddenly whimpered, the pain from the gash in his arm getting worse. They were all too exhausted to heal as a wolf, they wouldn't be able to do that until morning when they were rested. Next thing the beta knew, his best friend was cleaning his arm with another vodka-soaked cloth. He didn't flinch, but he did look away from his arm when Stiles began to speak.

" No fucking around tonight, the pack will talk tomorrow. You all need rest. " His eyes were focused on stitching but his voice was stern, with a hint of softness. Scott smiled gently, loving how much Stiles cared for the pack, even if it did get out of hand sometimes. He nodded when Stiles tied off the thread and gave Scott an ice pack. Stiles held on a little longer during their hug, not that Scott minded before he cleaned up the medical supplies and put them back in their original places. Scott headed upstairs and soon heard Stiles do the same.

Stiles was exhausted and debated on going to his own room to sleep, but he knew Derek needed him. After losing control like that he shouldn't be left alone. The spark watched as Lydia left, giving her a nod when he saw she only had minor cuts and bruises. Stiles watched her car disappear before closing the curtains and heading upstairs. He yawned as he walked into the master bedroom, sitting behind his Alpha to treat his cuts with cotton balls and rubbing alcohol. The human didn't need to be a werewolf to know Derek now smelled like body wash and shampoo, Stiles finished cleaning up quite quickly, throwing the blood filled cotton balls away before putting away the alcohol.

" I'm sorry for losing control like that. " Derek spoke up as he slipped on a loose grey henley. Stiles sighed and made his way over to the Alpha once again, sitting next to him with a small smile.

" I get it, I get protective and worry about Issac a lot too. He's strong but needs to be taken care of sometimes, even when he's stubborn about it. "

Derek couldn't help but smile slightly at that. Stiles got it. Stiles always got it even if he needed an explanation first. That's why the Alpha loved this clumsy human so much. Under the beautiful amber eyes and moled pale skin, his personality glowed. He was strong and smart, but caring. He made sacrifices to keep his loved ones safe, he made sure the pack was okay, but still made sure he was okay as well. He cooked and cleaned without complaint, loving that the pack loved his food.  
They really were a family, werewolves or not they all cared for each other.

Before turning in for the night, Stiles checked on everyone like promised. Erica and Boy were curled against each other fast asleep, under the duvet in their sleeping clothes. Jackson and Isaac were laying together, in their pyjamas and under the sheets. But they weren't yet asleep. Isaac was drifting in and out as Jackson spoke in small whispers and stroked his sandy blonde hair. Stiles smiled lovingly at the sight.

Scott was curled up under the sheets, reading a book quietly. Stiles couldn't help but smile even more before closing the door gently. He went back to Derek's room to say goodnight, shutting the door behind him.

" Everyone is falling asleep except Scott, but he's just reading a book in bed so he'll probably go to sleep soon. I'm gonna hit the hay too big guy. " Derek was in front of him in seconds, holding him in another hug much like the one in the kitchen.

" Sleep here tonight. " Derek mumbled into his shoulder, making the human's eyes widen, and a blush appear on his cheeks. He prayed that Derek didn't hear his heartbeat pick up in pace.  
" Y..yeah, yeah, okay. " He breathed, looking up into Derek's eyes before being laid down onto the bed by that same man.

He laid down next to his Alpha after slipping everything off but his boxers and shirt, practically melting into the comfortable bed until he looked over at Derek. Derek was looking at him with his eyebrows raised and Stiles took that as an invitation.

The Alpha and the Spark looked into each other's eyes, so many unspoken words needed to be said. Confessions needed to be made. But for now they were exhausted, and those things can be said when they're well rested. As if it were planned they both leaned in, tilting their heads in opposite directions and kissing each other as if they were starved for it.

Their lips slid together in a passionate rhythm, Stiles' hand was gripping Derek's shirt while the other laid against his neck, his thumb rubbing over the scruff. Derek held the teen close by his waist, pulling him closer and moving on top of the human he loved dearly.  
All was well for now.  
And they sure as hell were gonna take this moment for themselves.


End file.
